Counter-curse
A counter-curse is a type of Counter-spell designed to remove the effects of a curse or other dark charm. Likewise to casting dark charms, the one performing the counter-curse must keep eye contact with the target. History During their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James Potter cast the counter-curse for the Full Body-Bind Curse that Sirius Black had cast on Severus Snape after being let down from the Levicorpus spell James had cast on him. On 31 July 1991, during his first trip to Diagon Alley, Harry Potter was interested in buying Curses and Counter-Curses. This book, by Vindictus Viridian, covered several jinxes and curses, as well as their counter spells. (original version) In 1991, Professor Snape used a counter-curse to protect Harry Potter from a jinx put on his broom by Professor Quirrell, who was trying to knock him off. Also in 1991, Hermione Granger performed the counter-curse to the Leg-Locker Curse for Neville Longbottom after Draco Malfoy cast it on him. In the 1994–1995 school year, Bartemius Crouch Junior (in the guise of Alastor Moody) told his Fourth year Defence Against the Dark Arts students that according to the British Ministry of Magic, he was only supposed to teach them countercurses and not show them illegal Dark curses. During Dumbledore's Army's meetings, Neville Longbottom worked relentlessly on learning every countercurse that Harry taught them. In the 1995–1996 school year, Parvati Patil questioned Dolores Umbridge about needing to know how to perform countercurses for the practical portion of their Ordinary Wizarding Level exams. In the 1996-1997 school year, the British Ministry for Magic helped protect Hogwarts with defensive spells and charms, including an array of countercurses. In the 1996-1997 school year, Harry Potter used Liberacorpus, ''the counter-spell of ''Levicorpus (a spell he found in the Half-Blood Prince's book), on Ron Weasley, in the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory. In the 1996-1997 school year, Snape cast the countercurse for Sectumsempra three times to heal Draco Malfoy after his duel with Harry Potter. Debatable occasions *In 1992, Gilderoy Lockhart claimed that he knew the counter-curse to prevent the Transmogrifian Torture. Due to his dishonesty, it is debatable if such counter-curses exist to begin with. Behind the scenes *Gilderoy Lockhart claimed that he knew the counter-curse to prevent the petrification (in the second film), as opposed to the Transmogrifian Torture (in the novel), although there is a great chance that he was simply trying to inflate his reputation, as he is known to possess a great ineptitude for magic and probably does not know the counter-curse if any such spell existed. *In , Jacob's sibling has to demonstrate Full Body-Bind Curse on Ben Copper in year 3, with Professor Flitwick promising to cast a counter curse to reverse the effect. However, the counter-curse was neither taught by him, nor by Professor Snape in subsequent Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. A General Counter-Spell was taught at the next lesson instead. Appearances * * * * * * (mentioned only) See also *Counter-Jinx *Anti-Jinx *Curse Notes and references pt-br:Contra-maldição Category:Counter-curses Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Spell types